Meet me at
by Ekhi
Summary: Bajó las escaleras del portal de dos en dos y echó a correr como alma que lleva el diablo calle abajo. Llegaba tarde al trabajo. (AU, sin Zombis)
1. Lunes

_**Disclaimer:** Ni la serie ni los cómics me pertenecen. Si fueran de mi propiedad, algunas cosas serían diferentes y ahora mismo estaría fumándome un habano envuelto en un billete de cien dólares (No fumo y no creo que me convirtiera en alguien tan snob, pero bueno)_

_Esta idea me ha venido "full force" gracias a la intervención de Andrew J West (Gareth) en el programa Talking Dead, y obviamente, gracias a ese grupo de cabezas locas con las que comparto desbarres sobre la serie (Gato, Acui, Cass, Hota…). No sé si va a ser un OS o algo multicapitular… De ser lo segundo, no sé cuándo actualizaré… No quiero engañaros. _

_Si me lo permitís, quisiera dedicárselo en especial a Cass por hacer que me encariñase con Gareth antes de que empezara esta temporada. _

_Este fic es un AU así que no hay zombis. Perdonad las erratillas... _

* * *

><p><span><strong>Meet me at...<strong>

Bajó las escaleras del portal de dos en dos y echó a correr como alma que lleva el diablo calle abajo. Miró por encima de su hombro sorteando la mierda de un perro en mitad de la acera y vio su autobús acercarse a gran velocidad.

- ¡Mierda!- Masculló el chico aligerando más aún el paso intentando aflojarse la bufanda que se había puesto, regalo de su madre. - ¡Mierda!- Repitió lanzándose a la carretera a la par que el autobús comenzaba a acercarse a la parada. Alzó su mano derecha con intención de llamar la atención del conductor del vehículo.

Vio los cuatro intermitentes parpadear varias veces y cuando sus dedos ya tocaban la parte trasera del autobús, el conductor aceleró y se tragó una inmensa bocanada de humo del tubo de escape.

Se dobló sobre sí mismo, tosiendo como si la vida le fuera en ello, haciendo lo imposible para no devolver el desayuno allí mismo. Apoyó ambas manos en sus rodillas y cerró los ojos recuperando el aliento.

Un gran bocinazo le sobresaltó y se echó a tiempo a la acera librándose de ser atropellado, pero no de ser duchado por una ola de agua que el coche en cuestión había levantado al pasar a su lado.

Logró cerrar la boca a tiempo sintiendo el agua sucia recorrer su cara, descender por sus mejillas y colarse por el interior de su camiseta. Se apartó el agua sobrante con su mano, y la sacudió con energía.

- Mierda de día…- Dijo sin moverse del suelo, un brazo sobre sus ojos.

- Te podía haber dejado que durmieras en mi sofá…- Le dijo una voz suave.

Apartó el brazo de su cara y ladeó el rostro para ver a quien le hablaba. Frente a él con una expresión entre divertida y preocupada, una chica de cabello rojizo, le miraba.

- Anda, vamos.- Le tendió la mano que Gareth tomó para ayudarse a poner en pie.- Seguro que alguien puede dejarte una camiseta de repuesto.- Le dijo quitándole el flequillo de la cara para tras pensarlo unos segundos, revolvérselo entre risas.

- ¡Hey, estate quieta!- Refunfuñó él escurriéndose el cuello de la camiseta.

- Solo quería ayudarte, gruñón.- Le dijo la pelirroja alejándose de él.- Todavía estamos a lunes, no puedes estar ya cabreado.- Le guiñó un ojo y le indicó con un gesto de la mano que caminara a su lado.

No sin cierta reticencia teatral, Gareth echó a andar colocándose a su lado, cagándose internamente en la familia del conductor, del hombre del tiempo que no había dicho nada de la lluvia que en ese momento le daba algo de tregua y en sí mismo.

La chica le quitó varias gotas que se mantenían sobre la chaqueta en su hombro.

- El autobús está sobrevalorado.- Le dijo ella sin borrar la sonrisa de su cara.- Además, la cafetería está aquí al lado.

- Ando con el tiempo justo.- Le dijo Gareth con el ceño aún fruncido.

- Pues aligera el paso, chico.- Un codazo amistoso aterrizó en sus costillas y la pelirroja echó a correr siendo seguida poco después por un Gareth aún cabreado con el mundo.

Sortearon charcos, esquivaron gente que también como ellos se dirigía a su puesto de trabajo, cruzaron varios semáforos en rojo ganándose bocinazos e insultos de los conductores, y se salvaron la vida mutuamente en algún punto del trayecto.

Con el aliento entrecortado, Audrey se subió la manga de su chaqueta y examinó su reloj.

- Nos quedan 3 minutos.- Le dio una palmada amistosa en el estómago a Gareth y abrió la puerta de servicio por la que los empleados entraban cada día. - ¿Y mira lo que he encontrado?

Gareth entró tras ella y nada más girar el recodo del pasillo vio algo blanco volar contra su cara que cazó en sus manos. Cuando lo miró, vio que se trataba de una camiseta.

- Ya puedes dejar de poner esos morros.

Audrey le dirigió una nueva sonrisa y se acercó a su taquilla donde se deshizo de la chaqueta y sus zapatillas, calzándose unos zapatos más cómodos que le ayudaran a sobrellevar la larga jornada de pie sobre sus pies.

Gareth se quitó su chaqueta, la bufanda y la camiseta mojada metiéndolas todas en su taquilla. Un silbido a su espalda le hizo darse la vuelta, la camiseta seca pegada contra su pecho.

- Definitivamente te podría haber hecho un hueco en mi cama anoche en vez del sofá...- Audrey agitó las cejas de forma sugerente soltando una carcajada al ver al chico ruborizarse ligeramente.

- Déjame tranquilo, Audrey.- Se puso la camiseta con rapidez y cerró la taquilla.

- Una pena que pienses así, Gareth.- Dijo ella haciendo un mohín, cruzándose de brazos apoyada contra la puerta de su taquilla.- Estoy segura de que nos lo podríamos pasar bien. Peeero…- Exhaló un suspiro.- Supongo que hoy no estás lo suficientemente receptivo.- Dio una palmada enérgica.- ¡Se acabó el tiempo!

La chica se coló por la puerta que llevaba al local, tras la barra se encontraba la encargada quien miró al reloj y luego a ellos.

La culpa es de él que decidió echarse a dormir en la acera.- Se excusó Audrey colocándose el delantal verde en torno a su cintura y la plaquita con su nombre en la camiseta.

- Sí claro, todo es culpa mía.- Masculló Gareth entre dientes colocándose su delantal y la placa con su nombre a falta de una H.- ¿Aún no ha llegado la nueva?- Le preguntó a la encargada con ganas de que ese día terminara de una jodida vez.

- Todavía no.- Se disculpó ella con una sonrisa cordial recolocándose varios mechones rubios tras la oreja.- Llamaré para saber por qué el retraso.

Gareth asintió agradeciendo su gesto. Exhaló un suspiro y echó un vistazo a la puerta cuando esta se abrió anunciando la llegada de su primer cliente del día con el tintineo de la campanilla sobre la puerta. Haciendo gala de esa amabilidad y don de gentes que ese día parecía haberse esfumado de su ser, Gareth esbozó una amplia sonrisa y se acercó a la caja registradora.

- Bienvenido a Starbucks, ¿qué puedo ponerle, señor?

* * *

><p><em>La verdad es que si me encontrara a Gareth al otro lado del mostrador del Starbucks no sé cómo reaccionaría exactamente… Aunque de seguro le pediría un buen cafelito y una muffin, ¿no venden hamburguesas en el Starbucks, no? Jojojojo<em>

_Espero que os haya entretenido/gustado esta… escena._

_¡Nos leemos!_


	2. Martes

**_Disclaimer:_**_ Ni la serie ni los cómics me pertenecen. Si fueran de mi propiedad, algunas cosas serían diferentes y ahora mismo estaría fumándome un habano envuelto en un billete de cien dólares (No fumo y no creo que me convirtiera en alguien tan snob, pero bueno)_

_Al final no pude resistirme a seguirlo aunque fuera un poco. Esto me da que va a ir a ritmo errático, lo siento de antemano._

* * *

><p>El martes no fue mucho mejor que el lunes, incluso parecía haber empeorado con creces. Su mala suerte ese día pareció incrementarse a modo de cortina de agua cuando puso un pie en la calle y una señora decidió que era un gran momento para regar sus geranios. Lo malo es que no había acertado a la maceta con las plantas por más de un metro, aterrizando sobre su pelo aún húmedo de la ducha.<p>

- ¡Lo siento, hijo!- Exclamó la señora de avanzada edad desde el balcón.

Gareth se mordió la lengua y le miró con una sonrisa fingida, moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro como un sabueso. Estaba otra vez empapado de pies a cabezas y…

El autobús volvió a pasar de largo a su lado y decidió que sería la última vez que le pasara algo así. Se iba a comprar una maldita bicicleta. Estaba decidido.

Se quitó la chaqueta y la golpeó contra la pequeña verja metálica que conformaba la barandilla que llevaba al portal.

- ¿Qué problema tienes con el agua?

Gareth inspiró hondo y rodó los ojos volviéndose hacia su compañera de trabajo, tan sonriente como el primer día en que la conoció. Le respondió con una sonrisa tensa sin dejar de estampar la chaqueta mojada contra la verja. Al menos la camiseta aún seguía de una pieza.

Le dio una última sacudida y se la colocó de nuevo, dando gracias a que el forro de dentro siguiera seco. Quizá aguantase así hasta que llegara a la cafetería…

Un trueno resonó en la distancia y como si de magia (negra más bien) se tratara, una gota tras otra comenzaron a caer encima de sus cabezas.

- ¡Eres gafe!- Se quejó la chica rebuscando su paraguas plegable en el bolso y sacándolo de él.

Se acercó a Gareth y le tapó con él evitando que tuviera que darse la media vuelta, meterse en el portal y cambiarse de ropa. El moreno asintió agradecido y extendió su mano para que le diera el mango y así llevar él el paraguas ya que era el más alto de los dos.

Audrey coló su brazo por el de él para así mantener la mayor parte de su cuerpo bajo la tela del paraguas.

- ¿En serio, Audrey?- Le preguntó Gareth sin poder evitar que un lateral de sus labios se curvara en algo peligrosamente parecido a una sonrisa. Su mirada se fijó en los dibujos que daban vida al paraguas: muffins animadas y cafés de todo tipo.

- Era el más barato.- Dijo ella con calma encogiéndose de hombros, dándole un apretón a su brazo.- ¿Vas al gimnasio?

Gareth soltó un suspiro y tiró de ella echando a andar hacia la cafetería. Volvían a ir con el tiempo justo.

- No… No voy al gimnasio.- Le dijo él entre dientes sintiendo la mirada de la chica fija en él a la espera de que le resolviera su duda existencial.

- Mejor.- Ante aquella afirmación el chico arqueó una ceja y le miró extrañado.- Estás perfecto, ya lo sabes.- Le dijo soltando una risa y mirando al semáforo en el que se habían detenido.- Nunca me han gustado los armarios.- Arrugó la nariz.- Tuve un novio que era como abrazar una pared de hormigón…- Exhaló un suspiro pensativa, mordiéndose el labio inferior.- Aunque hay que reconocer que el chico tenía aguante…- Le miró a Gareth de soslayo que se afanaba en no soltar el paraguas y correr bajo la lluvia alejándose de ella. Apoyó su cabeza sobre el hombro de él y le miró con una sonrisa inocente.- ¿Te he asustado?

- ¿Asustarme, tú?- Bufó con parsimonia tirando de su brazo para cruzar el paso de cebra.

- Me alegro.- La chica sonrió de nuevo para sí con la mirada puesta en el frente. Sorteó un charco pero sin poder evitar salpicarle a Gareth.- Perdona…

- ¿Qué más da ya?- Se quejó él sintiendo su humor oscurecerse a cada paso que daba en pos de su puesto de trabajo.

- ¿Te levantaste con el pie izquierdo o es que alguien te ha secuestrado a tu gato?

- ¿Cómo sabes que tengo un gato?- Le preguntó sorprendido Gareth. No recordaba haber hablado de Ulises delante de sus compañeros de trabajo, y no llevaba una foto suya como fondo de pantalla en el móvil así que…

- ¡Lo sabía!- Gritó ella dando un salto empapándolos a ambos pero sin borrar la sonrisa de su cara.- Tienes cara de tener gato.

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

Audrey le pinchó con el dedo índice de su mano la hilera de pelo que se había dejado crecer sobre su labio inferior para formar una perilla. Gareth echó la cabeza hacia atrás para librarse del contacto.

- Mi intuición no me ha fallado.- Canturreó ella moviéndolos a ambos al tirar de su brazo y soltarle, como si de una batidora se tratara.- De pequeña tuve un gato, tengo un sexto sentido para estas cosas.

- Lo que tú digas…- Masculló Gareth respirando aliviado al ver por fin el edificio en el que la cafetería ocupaba un local.

Gareth aguantó el paraguas en alto mientras abría la puerta dejándole entrar a ella primero. Sacudió el paraguas a su espalda y lo dejó sobre la papelera cercana a la puerta.

Se cambiaron de ropa y calzado y cruzaron la puerta que les llevaba a la barra. Como siempre, allí les esperaba Andrea quien terminaba de preparar la caja para ese día.

- Buenos días.- Les dijo con una sonrisa recogiéndose el pelo en una coleta.

- ¡Buenos días!- Correspondió Audrey con jovialidad. Gareth se limitó a alzar la mano a modo de saludo.- Han secuestrado a su gato…- Dijo la chica en tono solemne explicando la mirada taciturna de Gareth.

- No me han robado el gato.- Atajó anudando con fuerza el delantal en torno a su cintura.

- Me alegra oír eso.- Comentó Andrea mirándoles divertida y cerrando la libreta que llevaba consigo.- Hoy es martes…

- Todo el día he oído.- Dijo con sarcasmo entre dientes recibiendo una colleja no demasiado fuerte. No se molestó en mirar quien había sido.- Sí, Andrea, es martes.- Dijo él con el tono de voz más neutro.- ¿Algo en especial?

Andrea apoyó la espalda contra la encimera y se cruzó de brazos. La sonrisa que lucía no auguraba nada bueno.

- Hoy empieza la época oficial pre-exámenes.

La boca de Audrey formó una gran O al comprender lo que eso implicaba.

- Genial.- Dijo Gareth sonriendo sin un atisbo de alegría en su cara.

Se masajeó el puente de la nariz.

Maldito Martes.

¿Cuándo iba a terminar su semana?

El tintineo de la campanilla de la puerta anunció que la horda de estudiantes acababa de empezar a llegar.

* * *

><p><em>¡Mil gracias por vuestros mensajes en el capítulo anterior! Sois amor, ¿os lo he dicho alguna vez? Jajaja Gareth también lo es, se merece una tregua laboral y atmosférica… ¿La llegará a alcanzar?<em>

_Habrá que verlo. _

_¡A cuidarse!_


	3. Martes II

_**Disclaimer:**__ Ni la serie ni los cómics me pertenecen. Si fueran de mi propiedad, algunas cosas serían diferentes y ahora mismo estaría fumándome un habano envuelto en un billete de cien dólares (No fumo y no creo que me convirtiera en alguien tan snob, pero bueno)_

_No me convence del todo cómo ha quedado este capítulo pero bueno… Es lo que ha salido. _

* * *

><p>III<p>

Gareth cogió el vaso en su mano izquierda y el rotulador negro en la derecha apuntando en él algunas indicaciones para preparar el café que aquel chico quería.

- ¿Tu nombre, por favor?- Le dijo en tono cordial sintiendo su pelo ya seco encresparse en su nuca.

- Glenn.- Contestó el chico con su mochila al hombro y cara de necesitar más de un café como el que iba a prepararle.

- Bien, en seguida te llamaremos.- Le dijo Gareth una vez había cobrado el importe del pedido y devuelto lo sobrante.

- Gracias.

El chico le sonrió y arrastrando ligeramente los pies echó un vistazo al local hasta decidir tomar asiento en una pequeña mesa redonda que de momento estaba vacía.

- Un con leche grande bien cargado, con azúcar moreno.- Le dijo a Audrey tendiéndole el vaso en el que había apuntado el nombre del chico.

- Hecho, míster.- Le contestó ella saludándole cual soldado raso con la mano contra la frente.

La campanilla volvió a tintinear crispándole los nervios. Se rascó la nuca, tomó aire y esbozó una brillante sonrisa que parecía querer rivalizar con los nubarrones que no hacían más que soltar agua en la calle.

Una chica de pelo castaño, media melena y grandes ojos verdes depositó su carpeta a punto de explotar sobre la encimera. Agitó sus manos y su chaqueta salpicando el suelo de infinidad de gotas que alguno de ellos tendría que terminar por fregar para ahorrarse una demanda por una cadera, tibia o tobillo roto.

- Mal día, ¿eh?

Nada más terminar de hablar supo que había metido la pata hasta el fondo al decirle eso. Realmente, ¿en qué estaba pensando? Ese era el típico comentario que hacía que le dieran ganas de coger al camarero de turno y estamparle un servilletero contra la nariz (así podría limpiarse la sangre con las servilletas).

- Perdona, humor de camarero.- Se disculpó con una sonrisa desviando su mirada hacia el montón de vasos a su lado, rotulador de nuevo en mano.- ¿Qué te pongo?

- Un tequila.- Gareth no pudo evitar solar una carcajada que la chica imitó pero con una sonrisa.- Aunque creo que a estas horas mejor opto por…- La chica alzó la mirada hacia los carteles con la carta de cafés, bebidas y comidas de las que disponían en el local.- Un frappé de caramelo.

- Una chica que se arriesga.- Gareth asintió aprobando su elección a pesar del mal tiempo que arreciaba.- ¿Tu nombre, por favor?

- Maggie.- Le dijo ella tendiéndole un billete para que le cobrara tras apuntar su nombre en el vaso.

- Bien Maggie,- Gareth sujetó el vaso entre sus manos,- pronto estará tu pedido.

Audrey se acercó a ellos con el pedido anterior ya preparado.

- Un frappé con caramelo.- Le dijo Gareth dándole el vaso a su compañera.- ¡Glenn!- Proclamó a viva voz el nombre del chico quien levantó la mirada de sus apuntes y se acercó a la barra para coger su café.

* * *

><p>Las horas continuaron su curso entre cafés en vaso, bebidas calientes que aterrizaron en su mano cuando en algún punto chocaba con Audrey o su propia sombra.<p>

El talón de su pie derecho al igual que la puntera corrían riesgo de desgastarse con los golpecitos que le iba a dando al suelo a medida que iban atendiendo a estudiantes, familias…

- Hey, voy a tomarme el descanso ahora, ¿vale?- Le dijo a su compañera quien asintió con un bolígrafo colocado en la oreja y las manos ocupadas preparando el siguiente pedido.

Parecía que había llegado uno de esos extraños momentos en que la gente dejaba de entrar y marearles con sus bebidas. No era cuestión de dejarle a Audrey con el culo al aire y 26 personas esperando a ser atendidas.

- Coge mi paraguas si quieres.- Le dijo ella sin apartar los ojos de su tarea.

- No te preocupes.

Gareth optó por salir por la puerta principal y así poder mantener un ojo en el interior en caso de que Audrey necesitara su ayuda.

No era fumador y odiaba llegar a casa con la ropa apestándole a tabaco cuando entraba en algún establecimiento en el que estuviera permitido.

Simplemente quería disfrutar del aire fresco mientras daba cuenta de una manzana roja que había logrado coger antes de salir por la puerta esa mañana. Le dio un sonoro mordisco y ahogó un gemido de gusto al saborear la pieza. Era cosecha de su madre quien se las había traído el fin de semana alegando que lo veía demasiado flacucho y pálido, y que necesitaba más vitaminas en su dieta diaria.

Así que ahí se encontraba con su delantal, su nombre mal escrito en la camiseta y su manzana roja mientras veía a la gente pasar con prisas o sin rumbo fijo bajo la lluvia.

El viento volvió a arreciar de nuevo levantando un extremo del toldo que protegía la entrada de los clientes, pero que no pudo evitar que una hilera de gotas cayera sobre su coronilla escurriéndose hacia su nuca.

Sus dientes mordieron con más ansia la manzana revolviéndose el pelo y alejándose de la maldita gotera que había creado un pliegue de la tela del toldo.

Miró con detenimiento a un coche patrulla de la policía local detenerse en el semáforo frente a la cafetería. Con la ventanilla bajada ignorando la lluvia, un hombre moreno con nariz de boxeador le miraba desde detrás de unas gafas de sol con una amplia sonrisa.

- Capullo de…- Farfulló Gareth bajando la mirada mientras masticaba otro trozo alcanzando el corazón de la fruta.

Carraspeó y cuadró la espalda cuando vio que doblaba la calle para aparcar en una plaza libre junto al local. Siguió masticando con calma, con más ahínco y parsimonia si cabía mientras veía por el rabillo del ojo al moreno y su compañero de cabello rizado echarse a correr para resguardarse bajo el toldo.

- Buenas tardes, chico.- Gareth esbozó una sonrisa prieta con las mejillas llenas de manzana por no abrir la boca.- ¿Día complicado?- Se limitó a encogerse de hombros y tragar de forma sonora.

- Lo de siempre, Agente Walsh.

El policía soltó una carcajada y le palmeó el hombro. Por unos instantes pensó que le había partido la clavícula con el golpe.

- Sabes que puedes llamarme Shane, chico.- Le dijo el hombro apretándole el hombro mientras Gareth hacía trizas lo que le quedaba de manzana en el interior de la mano.- Sé que aún es pronto para que me llames papá.

- ¡Shane, deja al chico en paz, hombre!- Le recriminó su compañero dándole un empujón para que dejara a Gareth tranquilo.

- Estoy acostumbrado, agente Grimes.- Le dijo Gareth con una sonrisa prieta, tensa.

- Bueno, ¿has terminado ya eso? Necesito un café bien cargado, nos toca un doble turno hoy.

El chico arqueó una ceja y miró por la cristalera hacia Audrey quien estaba jugueteando con su bolígrafo en la mano, girándolo sobre la punta de sus dedos. Volvió a mirar a Shane quien con una mano en la cadera, justo junto al arma le miraba expectante.

Gareth le dio un último mordisco a la manzana y lanzó el resto a la orilla de la carretera. Una paloma se lanzó en picado entre la lluvia en pos de ella.

- ¿Qué van a tomar, agentes?- Dijo en tono monocorde cruzando el umbral de la puerta, lanzándole una mirada de odio a la campanilla que tintineó sobre sus cabezas.

No había pasado ni cinco minutos en el exterior.

Maldito Shane.

* * *

><p><em>Gracias por vuestros comentarios en el anterior capítulo ;) Os veo en el próximo, cuando eso pase...<em>


End file.
